Yakumo Had A Little Lamb
by xYonakaxMikazukix
Summary: Yakumo had a little lamb, whose fleece was white as snow. Well maybe she didn't have just one lamb...a small side comedy with possible YakumoxAsou. Constructive criticism and advice is much appreciated.


Yakumo Had A Little Lamb…

"Thanks again little sis!" whistled the exuberant Tsukamoto Tenma as she raced out of the Tsukamoto household. "I'll see you at school later!"

* * *

**Tsukamoto Yakumo POV:**

School uniform ironed: Check

Two Bentos made: Check

Homework double-checked: Check

Ingredients for dinner: Not completed

Vet visit with Iori: Not completed

I verified the small schedule on the refrigerator and left the house, locking the door behind me. Every spring morning, once packing Tenma's lunch was completed, I enjoyed stopping by the town shrine to view the Cherry Blossom trees surrounding the ancient holy grounds.

They were in full bloom now and it was such a serene feeling to watch the pink and white blossoms caress the wind and fall gently to the ground. Next to my favorite cherry blossom tree was a small patch of wild herbs. It was very handy to know that a few flavor enhancers were placed so close by.

"Hmm…" I squatted on the ground and eyed the greens cautiously, "I believe these Green Shiso* leaves will go nicely with the Yakiniku* I am preparing tonight."

I plucked a few leaves from the earth and noticed…I wasn't alone. My senses noted a small creature chewing the Shiso leaves right next to me. I was bracing myself, was it a starving dog, or wild rabbit? My fingers began trembling in wonderment until I felt something brush against me. It was surprisingly fluffy and soft.

"Baa." A small white lamb, no bigger than a loaf of bread, licked my cheek.

"Oh, umm…hello." The lamb nuzzled its mouth against my cheek and started nibbling my hair. "Please don't…"

How did I end an animal so foreign to this area end up here? My question wasn't exactly answered but I found this fellow wasn't the only one. A hundreds of sheep exited out the entrance of the shrine. There were black ones, gray ones, white ones…and blue ones? All the colorful sheep frolicked towards me and made a small racket with their cry. I paced back and forth, with them trailing close behind.

"What do I do?! What do I do?!"

And that was how I became the pied piper, but in my case, sheep were the issue.

* * *

**Hiroyoshi Asou POV:**

I turned off the sink faucet, and sighed. Finally, all the dishes were done. I took another deep breath and wiped my hands on a towel with satisfaction. One downside to living in a Chinese restaurant was cleaning up the dirty dishes that late-night folks left. Maybe I should scratch that and say frickin' early customers. So early, that I have to serve them at one in the morning and later. Apparently those people are the ones who pig out the most and empty the ingredients fresh out. I usually assume they are the "drunkees" and drinkers of this mainly placid area. Not to be a "know-it-all" or anything, but my assumptions are usually correct.

I checked the time on the clock above the sink; 30 more minutes till school starts. I grabbed my school bag and threw a small lunch inside. Now all that's left is to hitch my bike and-

The restaurant door chimed, signaling entry. "We are closed right now." I hollered over the bar leading to the kitchen. I turned around and to my surprise, I saw my classmate, Tenma's younger sister…and quite a few sheep accompanying her. Okay, maybe not a few…more like a couple hundred at least. "Err…Tenma's imouto, Yakumo, is it? Can I ask you why you have so many sheep with you?" I felt very awkward talking to her. It wasn't that I have problems talking to girls, it's just that I have never really ever spoken to her before. Since she is a grade lower than me, I don't really know her that well. Heck I don't even talk to Tenma that much…

Yakumo's face reddened with embarrassment and mortification. She muttered with the most lull voice ever, "Sorry to i-intrude...so early in the morning...but can you please help me with something Hiroyoshi-san? I...know I don't talk to you much but…oh I don't really know…"

I couldn't help but glimpse at the small, white lamb snoozing in her arms. She was quite the animal lover. Just like another fellow I happen to know. "And what can I help you with, Miss Yakumo?"

"You see…I am in…uhm…sort of a predicament…" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled…how we should say uncomfortably.

I had pity for Tenma's sister. I mean who wouldn't have sympathy for someone who was trapped in a hoard of unbridled puffballs. And having them follow you to and fro must be an annoyance from hell.

"Uh huh. I can see that." I pulled up a chair from one of the tables and sat backwards; leaning on the back of the seat. A large black ram began tugging at my pant leg. I just had it washed this morning…

"I-Is there any way…you…can help me-"

"-take care of these sheep without anyone finding out what trouble you're in?" I finished her on-going question. She really did seem as fragile as Hanai had constantly spoken in class. One more strain to finish the question seemed to almost kill her soul…or something like that…

"Yes, if you can help me, I would truly be in your debt Hiroyoshi-san." Tenma's sister bowed so low, her hair tickled the lamb's nose, making it sneeze.

A lamb sneezing…not what you think it would sound like. I let out a small chuckle and rose to my feet. The ram (still tugging at my clothing) was annoying me; so I picked it up and glanced at her dazed crimson eyes. "Well we have to go to school soon or we will both be late for homeroom. But I know a place to keep these cotton balls off your hands."

"Thank you very much, Hiroyoshi-san."

"It's no problem, Miss Tsukamoto. There really doesn't have to be a comment for gratitude. And you can call me Hiroyoshi-kun instead."

"Okay…Hiroyoshi-kun."

Who was I kidding? Maybe I was a little delusional from the detergent smell or lack of sleep. But I did not know what I was in store for me after that incident. My life had altered from what it use to be, and was never gonna go back. Perhaps it was for the better anyway…

* * *

**A/N: This is my first School Rumble fan fiction. It is a play off of Yakumo's love of animals and a possible romance of AsouxYakumo. But this is may or may not be the final pairing I will use. Please review and constructive criticism/advice is most appreciated. I hope you have enjoyed this prologue of Yakumo Had a Little Lamb. (A tease off of Mary Had a Little Lamb). I honestly did think Asou sounded a little too sarcastic for my liking but please give your opinion on that.**

* Shiso is a member of the mint (but is not mint flavored) family herbs, also known as kkaennip (Korean) and perilla (American). It looks like a large green tear drop leaf with ragged edges. A common plant used in side dishes in Asia

* Yakiniku is also known as Korean Barbeque and is grilled meat


End file.
